Let him go Chapter 1
by JayPhantomhive
Summary: Finny is in love with Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis's son, will this love survive or die in the making? Secrets will be revealed and untold truths told this is Jay Phantomhive-Michaelis.


Let him go

By: Jay Valentine

I was missing home, I felt like I was drowning but everyone else around me was breathing. My heart was a steady thump after thump in the quiet room. Missing the rain drops that fell onto my hand with almost like the way a mother would hold her first born child. That's what the rain felt like to me, the sun caused me pain every time I look at the sun another day of torture started. The rain is like a calling to tell me that you can rest your poor head, you've been through enough it's time to rest. "Jay get out of your room" my older brother knocked on the door. "Go away Landon" I said in my usual British accent quietly. "I will make you spend the day with your Uncle Alois" he tried to sound threatening. "No you won't" I already knew how this was going to end anyway. "Dad" Landon yelled almost to the top of his god forsaken lungs. I shoved my head into a pillow as I heard footsteps stop at my door.

"Dad Jay won't come out of his room" he whined to our Raven headed father. "Sebastian what is that noise?!" I heard are other raging father come down the stairs his heels clacking every step he took. "I'm sorry young master" Sebastian bowed his head to the furious navy haired boy. "Don't call me that" he said emotionlessly. "Jay I suggest you come out of your room" I heard Sebastian from outside, "You know I can get in anyway" I got out of my bed as my hair sagged behind me. I hated my hair every time I cut my hair it grows back longer. I open the 2 large doors that entered into my dark room and saw all three of them in front of my door. If they couldn't tell by my face I was not pleased I closed my doors and walked past by them all. I saw three unfamiliar faces at the door, "Good morning young lord" they said to me in a cheery unison I looked at them oddly I have never seen these people in all my life. Sebastian ran down the stairs his tailcoat following him swiftly "Son meet your servants" he said to me out all my 9 years of life I'm staring at people I never knew were even here. "I'm Finny" the blonde one said with his farming clothes and straw hat around his neck. "I'm MeyRin yes I am" said the somewhat short red haired maid said. "And I'm Bardroy" said the one with a cigar in his mouth, I breathed in the fumes of his cigar and began to go into a coughing fit.

"Jay!" yelled Sebastian as he rubbed my back as I coughed he glared at Bard with daggers in his eyes. "I'm fine…this is why I choose to stay in my room I moved my father's hand away as I dusted myself off and was about to retreat into my room. That's when a strong force lifted me from where I stood, "Jay oh I've missed you and your older brothers so very much" said the blonde below me. "Put me down this instance Alois" I replied in an unentertained yelp as he squished the air out of my lungs. He finally put me down letting me catch my breath, "That's Uncle Alois to you mister" I grunted and went to the kitchen. I was going to fix a cup of tea but all three of my new servants ran in. "Do you want a cup of tea Master Jay, let me fix it for you" said Mey-rin I stared at all of them wondering how they got here so quickly. "Umm it's just Earl grey I think I can manage" I replied awkwardly. "No I'll fix it for you!" yelled Finny, "No thank you Finnian" I replied he looked surprised as everyone paused and stared at me.

"That's my real name Master Jay" he said with a stutter, "How did you know that?" said Bard I just shrugged as I got my tea adding some sugar and walked out without another word. I took a sip and sat the cup down on the table and sneezed as soon as that happened everyone ran into the dining room "I heard a sneeze" said Claude. I faced palm as I felt a sneeze coming and I ran out the room and sneezed quietly. I saw a mixed greyish-white kitten mewing at me. I picked up the cat while it was playing with my hair.

I saw my dad Ciel walk in he saw me holding the cat. The cat mewed at him and jumped out my arms and the raven haired demon I called my father walked in and saw the kitten as I sneezed like the kitten before the 3 of us. "That's where Lilac went" Sebastian said picking up the kitten petting it's tummy as it made purring noises. My eyes began to turn red as I kept sneezing cutely, "Sebastian can you take Lilac outside" said Ciel. "Yes young master" he walked away smirking as I heard my navy haired father mumbled under his breath. I felt a twinge in my bladder and started my semi long journey to the bathroom as Finnian tackled me to the ground and I groaned feeling my bladder twitch. "Finny" I whined softly, he looked at me seeing the small look of pain on my face and shot up quicker than a bullet. "I'm sorry Master Jay!" he said with worry in his voice I looked at him as his knee was on my tummy almost pressing the wee out of me. "Finny" I said loud enough for him to hear me with a hint of urgency in my voice. "What is it Master Jay?" the older boy looked down at me his blonde locks falling in his face.

"I-I have to wee" I said feeling a blush begin to crawl its way onto my cheeks turning my milky pale skin a light shade of pink. "Oh my Master why didn't you say so" Finny said giggling to himself he picked me up with blinding speeds almost as if I weighed nothing. I felt fat when I looked in the mirror sometimes, Finny said something that snapped me out of my daze "Master Jay you barely weigh anything you're like a feather even Lady Elizabeth can pick you up". "Finny...I don't mean to be rude but I don't think I can hold it anymore" I felt my bladder bursting for a wee. "Aw Master Jay okay if you can't hold it just wee if you have to I won't be mad" he said with a reassuring smile. He sat down holding me in his arms and he just waited.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as they stung my grey eyes. He stroked my long light blue hair as I start to let go as I shoved my hands in between my legs. "Don't worry it is okay I swear" he took both my hands and I squeezed my legs together and got up running to the bathroom. I ripped of my trousers and sat on the toilet not caring that Finny had followed me as I leaned my head back in relief. He chuckled at me lightly helping me wash my hands as I walked out smelling like pumpkin spice. He couldn't help but sniff my hair "Your hair smells so nice" he said holding it. I walked into the dining room watching my father being attacked by Grell. I took out the scythe of gods singing souls and everyone stared at me as I stared at Grell with hatred as my eyes turned from grey to dark purple. My light blue hair turned into White and even my father Sebastian took a petrified step back. "Grell leave this place or I shall have your head" My voice deepened as Grell looked at me with that sickening lovey eyes look. "Oh aren't you quite sexy with a deep voice" he grazed his hand across my face. I took my scythe and sliced it across his cheek as he fell to the floor I put my foot on his chest grounding him under my boot.

"That's my son" said Sebastian his red eyes turn the blazing fiery magenta. Everyone turned their heads to the gay red head beneath me struggling to breathe; I chuckled darkly and put more pressure on my foot choking him more. Alois and Ciel looked at each other with insane smiles on their faces, Claude moved me away from the choking Grell. My hair and eyes went back to normal and I looked at Claude while he tipped his glasses back into place. I saw a flashback it was Madame Red and my eyes began to water as I fell backwards feeling lightheaded. "Madame R-Red don't go" I whimpered as everyone's attention went to me and Ciel walked over to and caressed my cheek "its okay my dear child". Everyone in the room was crying except me my tears were held back by my pride. I stood up dusting myself off as I wiped both of my father's tears away. I held my skull walking stick in my hand just like my father "I am Jay Kendall Phantomhive-Michaelis and I am the strongest person you all will meet" I walked out as the bottom of my coat sagged behind me as I walked outside.


End file.
